


Hitting a Wall

by Azek



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, ruth baulding - author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azek/pseuds/Azek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master and Padawan engage in a three-day stand-off. Let the more stubborn man win. - Author summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitting a Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hitting a Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/94691) by ruth baulding. 



Here's a [link to either stream or download](http://brassmama.parakaproductions.com/Azekpodfic/Hitting%20A%20wall.mp3) the podfic. Thanks to Paraka for hosting.


End file.
